


It Is As My Own

by Tarvok



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, Golden Years, M/M, Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bright light of Jim Kirk will never cease its warm shine, according to Mr. Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is As My Own

It Is As My Own,  
As narrated by Mr. Spock.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M. Established relationship. Character study. TOS.

 

“So, Spock,” Jim turned to face me, a warm smile on his slightly wrinkled face.

“Yes, Jim?” I will humor him, as always.

“What do you think?” He gestures wildly around us.

“Of?” I raise a brow in question, as I have done many times before.

“Of all of this! Of the sunshine, the cool breeze, the perfect day.” His smile had grown wider now.

“I had not noticed.”

“Oh? Then tell me, Spock. What's had your attention all this time? Hmm?” A seductive smile crosses his lips. It amazes me, even now, how easily his expression changes.

“You.”

“Oh? Really?” Now he looks bashful, a rare look for him. Endearing all the same.

“Of course. What is more representative of the sunshine, a cool breeze against my skin, or the perfection of the day?” I permit myself one small incline of my head for him. Always for him. Only for him.

“Spock!” The glowing brightness of his full smile has returned. He approaches me, arms outstretched. I find myself unable to resist as his arms encompass me, as they have on countless occasions past. As they will on countless occasions in the future.

“My Jim.” I can feel him glowing with happiness.

“Always your Jim.” He lifts his head to stare into my eyes.

“Always.” I rest my forehead upon his.

“Spock? I love you.” This is whispered.

“And I you, my precious _t'hy'la_.” I also whisper to his cool skin.

I can feel his happiness. It is as my own.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Watch this fanvid for the song that inspired this:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8dg3csnw50
> 
> I did not make the video, but it's a lovely tribute to Leonard Nimoy that I found. I may have gotten a bit choked up. I swear to you that the highlight of my life is my autographed copy of A Lifetime of Love. I shit you not.
> 
> Song is:  
> Youth by Foxes.
> 
> I have a very soft spot for TOS. Sure, I write a lot of Nu!Trek fic on AO3, but my beginnings will always be TOS, and that is where I will remain, even while I roam.
> 
> LLAP K/S - W/L 
> 
> ~~<3


End file.
